Marina South Pier MRT Station
|other = Bus, Taxi|structure = Underground|platform = 2|levels = 2|tracks = 2|parking = No|opened = 23 November 2014|electrified = Yes|ADA = Yes|operator = SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation)|zone = 1|former = Marina View, Marina Pier|platforms = Island}}Marina South Pier MRT Station is the southern terminal station of the North South Line in Straits View planning area, Singapore. This station is located on reclaimed land and is built as part of the North South Line Extension opened on 23 November 2014. An opening ceremony was graced by the Minister for Transport Lui Tuck Yew the day before. There is a cul-de-sac after Platform 2 that runs off to the shore. The station is located near the Marina South Pier and the Marina Bay Cruise Centre Singapore. An extension to Marina Barrage was previously planned but plans for that were shelved, which eventually forms the future Thomson-East Coast Line. Owing to the name, Human Corpse due to the dead body, this station is closed on Christmas Day and Chinese New Year from 23 November 2014 to March 2017, before the new signalling system has been rolled out to the North South Line. History Considering that Marina South Pier was conceptualised as Marina View in 2004, older maps to bring Amtrak into the World Trade Centre had been made since 2005. Originally the station's name was Marina View since 2004, the station was opened in 2008 for the Singapore Overground's East-West Rail Line, but since the name was taken in 2009 for the proposed development, the station's working name was renamed to Marina Pier when the Land Transport Authority updated the rail map for Circle Line Stage 1 & 2 on 3 May 2010. When the map was updated on 19 September 2011 to include the Circle MRT Line Stage 4 & 5, it was finally renamed to Marina South Pier. Samsung C&T Corporation was awarded the $357.5 million contract for civil work, involving the construction of Marina South Pier stations and tunnels. Construction work started in December 2009 and involved the challenge of cutting underneath a section of the Marina Coastal Expressway, which was being constructed at the same time. Besides Christmas Day and on the first day of Chinese New Year, the station was also closed when the trains run 24-hours (12 midnight to 5am) during the state funeral of Lee Kuan Yew. The station therefore reduced its frequencies during the 2015 Southeast Asian Games to about 1 in 4 trains. Cash top-ups are no longer accepted at Passenger Service Centres from 21 November 2017, at Marina South Pier MRT Station. Public art Two art pieces made up of nearly 27,000 old EZ-Link cards which were phased out in 2009 will adorn the station, called "Past. Transition. Present", featuring colonial and modern landmarks. One piece, titled “Past”, depicts historical landmarks including the Supreme Court and Central Fire Station. The other piece, “Present”, showcases places such as Marina Bay Sands, the Esplanade and Gardens by the Bay. This project is an effort by the Singapore Contemporary Young Artists. On 23 October 2015, an 80 square metre wall mural called the Singapore Tapestry on permanent display was unveiled at the station. This is an SG50 gift from the Land Transport Authority to Singapore. The mural is made of a series of oven-fired clay tiles, a composite artwork by nearly 1,500 participants. People from all walks of life were invited to make clay representations of what they see as the Singapore story over the course of six months. The Marina South Pier MRT Station was opened on 23 November 2014. There are only two facilities that you can find in Marina South Pier: Marina South Pier and Marina Bay Cruise Terminal. It also integrates the route 133, of which it was removed due to the opening of Marina South Pier MRT Station. Concourse Despite being a terminal station, wheelchairs are not allowed into the Marina South Pier MRT Station. Hence there is no such wheelchair facility at Marina South Pier. Platforms Trains from Marina Bay arrive at Platform 2, which is meant for alighting only. As there are unused poll cards around for GE2015, they were shown by taking photos of it. Trains switch tracks at the set of tracks further up the line, picking up passengers at Platform 1, before re-entering the station at Marina South Pier for going to Marina Bay. Passenger Usage Patterns ITE College South students will enjoy having another hangout at Marina South Pier and Marina Bay Cruise Terminal, especially during the lunchtime periods between 12:00pm and 3:00pm, and after dismissal times between 3:00pm and 7:30pm. It will be from Bayfront. There will also be people coming in from the cruise ships that docked from Kuala Lumpur, Bangkok or international locations and take their MRT to Bayfront with proper destinations such as Gardens by the Bay or Marina Bay Sands from Marina South Pier with a change at Marina Bay during weekends. At present, the Circle Line Extension had grown to more crowded passengers. The authorities will also be planning to have more trains during the annual Kusu Pilgrimage season. Earlier, Ina Bonilla, Justin Wong and Ricky Loh went to Marina South Pier MRT Station during the opening on 23 November 2014. At other times, the station is quite empty with a scattered rain weather. The Marina South Pier MRT Station will be closed during Chinese New Year (1st day), Christmas Day and during train service extensions. Timothy Mok finally went to Marina South Pier on 9 August 2015, after a 8 months wait, and landed at about 5:20pm at least. The train demand remains finally constant for a while. Anyway, there are a lot of shower areas and toilets in Marina South Pier. As a termini station, it provides several services: *NSL - Yishun, Orchard & Dhoby Ghaut *EWL - Tampines, Simei & Lavender (change at Raffles Place) *NEL - Chinatown (change at Marina Bay & Bayfront) *CCL - Bayfront (change at Marina Bay) Station layout Exits *A: Marina Bay Cruise Terminal (600m via covered walkway on street level) *B: Marina South Pier Transport connections Rail Accidents and incidents On 8 August 2012, a Bangladeshi worker was dismantling a supporting structure that formed part of an Earth Retaining Stabilizing Structure (ERSS) used at the C156 Marina Bay worksite. The worker had been assigned to remove bolts from a waler section to be dismantled. Following the removal of the bolts, the waler sections were to be hoisted by a crane out of the worksite. During the hoisting of one waler section, another waler section which the worker had been standing on became dislodged as it was still connected to the waler section being hoisted. Both the worker and this waler section plunged to the base of the ERSS, and this waler section crushed the worker, killing him. References Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations